videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Hikari Castle World
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Super Hikari Castle World is a platform video game in the Super Hikari video game series developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai CD Revolution. It's the first 3D game made. The game is a hack of Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64. Gameplay The game is a 3D platformer where the player controls Hikari through several courses. Each course is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The worlds are filled with enemies that attack Hikari as well as friendly creatures that provide assistance, offer information, or ask a favor (such as pink "peace-loving" Bomb Buddies). The player gathers stars in each course; some stars only appear after completing certain tasks, often hinted at by the name of the course. These challenges include defeating a boss, solving puzzles, racing an opponent, and gathering rubies. As more stars are collected, more areas of the castle hub world become accessible. The player unlocks doors in the castle with keys obtained by defeating King Werewolfmon special courses. There are many hidden mini-courses and other secrets to the game, most containing extra stars required for the full completion of the game. Some courses have special power-ups which augment Hikari's abilities. The Wings allows Hikari to fly; a Metal Rock makes her immune to most damage, allows her to withstand wind, walk underwater, and be unaffected by noxious gases; and the Vanish Cream renders her partially immaterial and allows her to walk through some obstacles such as wire mesh, as well as granting invulnerability to some forms of damage. Some courses contain cannons that Hikari can access by speaking to a pink Bomb Buddy. After entering a cannon, Hikari can be shot out to reach distant places. When the player has the Wing equipped, cannons can be used to reach high altitudes or fly across most levels quickly. Hikari's abilities in Super Hikari Castle World are far more diverse than those of previous Super Hikari games. The player can make Hikari walk, run, jump, crouch, crawl, swim, climb, kick, or punch. Special jumps can be executed by combining a regular jump with other actions, including the double and triple jumps (jumping two and three times in a row, respectively), long jump and backflip. There are also special maneuvers, such as wall jumping—jumping from one wall to another in rapid succession to reach areas that would otherwise be too high. The player can pick up and carry certain items, an ability which is used to solve various puzzles, and swim underwater at various speeds. Hikari's life energy slowly diminishes while underwater, representing how long she can hold his breath. Plot and setting The game is set in Princess Mimi's Castle, which consists of three floors, a basement, a moat, and a courtyard. The area outside the castle is an introductory area in which the player can experiment, testing his or her player skills. Scattered throughout the castle are entrances to courses via secret walls and paintings. Super Hikari Castle World begins with a letter from Princess Mimi inviting Hikari to come to her castle for a cake she has baked for her and her friends. However, when she arrives, Hikari discovers that King Werewolfmon has invaded the castle and imprisoned the princess and her servants within it using the power of the castle's 120 Power Stars. Many of the castle's paintings are portals to other worlds, in which King Werewolfmon's minions keep watch over the stars. Hikari explores the castle for these portals to enter the worlds and recover the stars. She gains access to more rooms as she recovers more Power Stars, and eventually traverses three different obstacle courses, each leading to its own battle with King Werewolfmon. Defeating King Werewolfmonr the first two times earns Hikari a key for opening another level of the castle. After Hikari defeats King Werewolfmon in the final battle, Mimi is released from the stained-glass window above the castle's entrance. Mimi rewards Hikariby kissing her on her cheek and baking the cake that she had promised her. Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games